Opposites
by RaniLeto
Summary: SLASH A brief Carson and Ronon moment set during The Return part 1. This is my first time writing Stargate Atlantis. All reviews welcome.


His heart ached as he took his last look around. The infirmary he once ran was now empty. All his research and equipment had been packed, and was now heading to earth. All that remained was his room. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to shut out the memories and keep the tears at bay. Taking a deep breath he open his eyes and walked out. Carson walked slowly to his room, savouring every last step. His eyes ran along the walls trying to burn the into his memories. He turned his eyes ahead of him when all the memories started coming back.

He remembered his first steps down this hall. They were slow and cautious. If he tried hard enough, he could still feel the excitement as he explored this new city. The feeling of peace during their first night on Atlantis, with their new allies the Athosians. So many had died for this city. So many died because of this city. Carson gave a long sigh as he reached his room. Empty cases were sitting around waiting to be fillied with his personal belongings. He waited for a minute wondering where to start tearing his life here apart. He walked to a desk against a wall, and began carelessly tossing everything into the nearest case. The more he thought about life here, the angrier he became at the ones taking it away. The Lantians. As much as he revered them, was was mad and getting madder by the second.

Many good, decent people had died so that this city had been kept safe, and now they just kick everyone out. People he knew, most were his friends! Good friends he had seen die. Soon tears began welling up in his eyes as he began throwing things off the desk. The anger inside him quickly turned to frustration as he grabbed a photograph and threw it on the floor. The glass shattering halted his movements. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He almost didn't hear the chime from his door.

"Come in." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Is this a bad time?" Asked a deep voice. Carson opened his eyes and turned to see Ronon standing just inside his door. Carson gave a small smile and rubbed his hands on his pants.

"No, not at all lad." He said almost cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Ronon took a few slow steps forward, watching the doctor closely. He knew something was bothering Carson.

"I was on my way to see Teyla. I heard something." He said eyeing the broken picture frame in the middle of the floor. Carson noticed and gave a small, nervous laugh.

"It's nothing, i just dropped my picture. I was about to clean it up. He bent down to clean up the mess made by the frame. Ronon knelt down to give the doctor a hand. Carson carefully moved the glass away as Ronon pulled the picture out and looked at it.

"Who's this?" Ronon asked. Carson gave a small smile, but didn't look up from the glass.

"It's my family." Ronon handed it back to Carson who took it with a small nod.

"They look nice." Was all he said. Carson nodded.

"They are. You'd have liked them. Especially Da'." Carson said standing up to retrieve the trashcan from by his desk. "He like to hunt." Ronon raised an eyebrow.

"What'd he hunt?" he asked throwing away sevral large shards of glass.

"Oh, different kinds of things," He said smiling, as he carefully threw away the frame. "Ducks, foxes. Nothin' big. My Gran said he was a born hunter, meant for the wild." Carson let out a small chuckle. "Which is funny since my Mum loved animals. She would yell at anyone for hurtin' them. Treated each animal she found as though it was a lost child." Ronon smiled a little. "Sometimes I'm amazed they stayed together as long as they did, with all their differences."

"Sometimes people love those that completely unlike themselves." He said getting some folders to scoop up any glass left.

"Aye," Carson said with a smile. "Opposites attract."

He stood up as Ronon threw away the last of the glass. Ronon stood up and stared at the smaller man. Carson stared back at Ronon, even tough he felt like a steak in front of a lion. With on slow step, Ronon was right in front of the doctor. Ronon leaned forward til his face was only a breath away from Carson's. He made his intentions clear, but stayed far enough away so Carson could back out.

He didn't.

Slowly Carson pressed his lips to Ronon's in a simple kiss. When Carson opened his mouth for a little air, Ronon quickly wrapped his arms around the doctor and pulled him close, deepening he kiss. They let their tongues explore each others mouth, kissing deeper in hopes of melting together. When the pulled away for air, Ronon brought one hand to Carson's cheek, and kissed his lips soflty.

"Yes." He breathed. "They do."


End file.
